Toons in Time!
This is a fanfiction made by Man for the job. Chapter 1/Introduction: The Icy World Along time ago, on a distant world far away, a lonely creature stalked upon the icy surface. It had long, sharp teeth and a body to strike fear into its prey. The creature, with an instinct to hunt, decided to take shelter in a cave. As it sat down, it's eyes began to glow bright red, as if a devil had possessed it. Then as the eyes flickered, it began to forcee a vision, a vision of a Toon - Bonkers the Bunny. Chapter 2: The Election "Toons, gawsh! Loads of you turned out here today to see good o'l Mr Doggenbottom, our mayor." Goofy was interupted by a load of silence. Who was Doggenbottom? " Sorry Toons, Flippy, our mayor," The Toons realised it was Flippy, Goofy continued. "Turn out to compete in our annual election! Gawsh! Im so excited! Anyway, I hope you Toons will also welcome another candidate, Thorn Flandell!" Goofy clapped and strolled off the stage. Goofy was really excited, another election! Personally, he knew he would vote for Flippy. All the shopkeepers and Toons were here, however the Super Toons were busy, as everyone knew, they were busy dealing with the Field Office which Professor White Beard was trapped in. Minnie was standing with Mickey, they held hands and they both laughed. Pluto was beside Mickey, as was Donald and Daisy. Flippy was really worried, Thorn Flandell had turned out nowhere! And already, he was classified as a official Toontown cititzen! Flippy wondered when the time would be to vote, he looked behind him at the great Toon Hall, in a few hours, it may not be his. Meanwhile....... Bonkers, Jellyroll Zillerwig and Tomasa emerged from the field office, Professor Whitebeard with them. "Thanks young ones, we'd better hurry, don't want to miss the election now!" thanked Professor Whitebeard joyfully. He ran back to Toontown Central. "Another mission acomplished! Time for the election! Let's go!" smiled Bonkers. "You said it guys! I am tired out from throwing those balloons." sweated Tomasa. Jellyroll laughed and on the way back, Jellyroll handed Tomasa a Doctor Toon ( a spin off from Doctor Who) sweatband. Chapter 3: The Speech "Hey guys! Your back! How did it go?" asked Mr. Freeze. "Oh fine Mr. Freeze!" replied Bonkers. "It was pretty easy..." added Jelly. "Apart from when you tripped over on those water balloons, lucky we got the Professor and some more jokes!" laughed Tomasa. "Missed anything yet?" asked Bonkers. "No, apart from Goofy introducing the candidates." said Mr. Freeze. "Phew, Minnie hasn't chipped a nail? Daisy not kissed Donald?" "Not yet, anyway I think Flippy is about to make his speech." Mr. Freeze and the other Toons moved in closer, Bonkers, Jelly and Tomasa watched Flippy, it looked like he was nervous. "Hello Toons! As you know, with the current crisis with Field Offices, I am very eager to win this election to make sure Toontown stay's in top tip condition! I am sure Lord Lowdan Clear agrees we are in a kerfuffle here!" Lord Lowdan Clear nodded slowly. "I have been the mayor for a number of years so I am sure that I have experence! Thank you very much!" Everyone clapped and cheered, they chanted his name. Thorn Flandell stepped onto the stage, and tapped the microphone. "Fellow Toons, I Thorn Flandell, am pleased to be welcomed to Toontown in such a kind manner. I am sure you will agree, Toontown ROCKS! Anyway, if you elect me for mayor, we will have more new things! A Water Park.........," Flippy lit open his eyes, A WATERPARK!? Where would he fit that? "A Shopping Centre, and alot more! So vote for ME!" everyone cheered at Thorn's Speech, it was great! "Jelly," Bonkers whispered. "Something isn't right........" "I know, a waterpark?! Where would we fit that?" protested Jelly. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Jelly." Tomasa laughed. Bonkers looked at Thorn Flandell. He looked very modest and proud, Bonkers looked at Jelly, exchanged a serious look and continued watching what was happening. Chapter 4: The New Mayor ﻿"I don't know, something fishy is going on!" said Jelly. "I agree," Bonkers said, "I checked the Toontown Records, and on every single election, the Toon competing against Flippy has always been in Toontown or is well known in Toontown, Thorn Flandell just turned up out of the blue!" "True, looks like the results are going to be in soon!" nudged Tomasa. "Toons, the results are in......... we will now reveal the new mayor of Toontown............ the new mayor is.............. THORN FLANDELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone fell silent, nobody said a word....... "Thorn won?!" shouted Jelly in disbelief. Flippy clapped and stood forward, "Toons, after many years, it is time, time for me to go, goodbye Toons." Flippy walked off into the Toontown Central Tunnel, everyone watched and waved goodbye. Chapter 5: New Beginings ﻿"Flippy....... where will he go?" asked Jellyroll. "We have a new mayor, Jelly." said Flim Flam. "Hello Toons, I Thorn Flandell, as your new mayor propose that we start again! We build new things! WaterParks,........." As he continued, Bonkers, Jelly and Tomasa couldn't bare to listen. "And, we will have a brand new legion of Toons - Time Toons! **** BOSSBOT HQ, DATE: 2011 "I agree, they must be stopped, the Time Toon Project cannot under any curcumstances succeed, we shall die!" The Cogs walked out of the clubhouse. The Flunky was angry, Thorn Flandell must be destroyed....... Chapter 5 Part 2: Disagreement. Miss Poppensocks was knocking on the door of Toon Hall. She entered "Mr Flandell, listen, the Time Toon Project must be stopped!" She banged her hand on the table. "I think you'll find, Miss Poppen, the project is fine. I can assure you, no danger will comence as a result of the project." Thorn paced up and down, he eyed Miss Poppensocks. "Could you please leave? I have a ton of paper work to do!" "Im sorry mayor, but you seem to be hiding something, may I.," "I think it's time you were leaving," said Thorn, he nodded. "Let my guards take care of you." A dark figure walked up to Miss Poppensocks, she stared in horror at the big, astounding figure standing infront of her. She felt her neck get smaller, her head felt crazed and broken, within seconds, she fell onto the floor. Chapter 6: Whodunnit? "I cannot say I know who did it, but I am getting suspicous!" said DCI Loopy. "Well, I am glad you called us but it could be the work of the Cogs." suggested Bonkers. "It's too covered up though." Jelly pointed out. "Could it be a freak aciddent?" "What do you reckon, DCI Loopy?" asked Sugar Dougnut. "I think, since the body was found out the back of Toon Hall, that the mayor could have done it!" He spoke in a whisper voice, and made sure no one new entered the room. "I am getting a sneaking suspicion that you are correct! But how do we prove this?" asked Bonkers. "Leave it to us, Bonkers. I do have one requirment, we need someone to be a 'plant'." said Loopy. "Do you want a crazy dazy?" asked Jelly. Sugar giggled and fell off her chair. "Is your chair faulty?" Jelly asked. "Jelly, I mean we need someone who can work for Flandell to get secrets for us." corrected DCI Loopy. "Oh......." said Jelly begining to sound humiliated. "So, what do we do if he is the culprit?" asked Sugar. "Well, needless to say, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes!" replied Loopy. Meanwhile........ "Start the machine up!" ordered Thorn. He was getting rather frustrated. As the new mayor, he expected everything to be done like that! The spooky, glowing machine sprang to life. It spat a large portal out of it, and began to move rapidly. "Finally, Finally! Enter the portal! This project will finally begin!" laughed Thorn. Chapter 7: The Visit K22 was shocked to find that Flippy had lost the election, he along with Super Toons, came to visit him in his new home. 'DING DONG' Flippy slowly answered the door, "Oh hello everyone! Do come in!" smiled Flippy. Everyone entered, they were astonished! It had everything! A kitchen, bathroom, living room, bedroom, a garden, and alot more! "Hello Flippy." It was DCI Loopy. "Oh, hello sir........" Flippy said in suprise. "Don't worry Flippy, he is a detective helping us with a crime." "Why do you want me?" asked Flippy gloomly. "I'll be happy to help but I don't see how!" "Just answer these questions." DCI Loopy said. "So, when you first met Thorn, was he a little strange?" "Why yes, he kept looking at my office like he owned it or something, and............" Flippy began. Meanwhile....... "So, these Toons are against me! I never trusted Bonkers from the start, bring HIM! ONLY HIM! THE REST YOU CAN KEEP AS SLAVES!" ordered Thorn furiously. Meanwhile......... "OK, what about when....." DCI Loopy began. MORE COMING SOON ﻿ Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by Man for the job Category:Fanfictions in progress